


A Quest For Lost Souls

by home0812



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archeologist Otabek Altin, Archeologist Yuri Plisetsky, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Falling In Love, Ghost Katsuki Yuuri, Ghost Victor Nikiforov, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Negotiations, Past Character Death, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Quests, Star-crossed, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/home0812/pseuds/home0812
Summary: ...“Yakov what's going on? How the hell is this possible?”,Yuri exclaimed completely bewildered.Yakov looked Yuri dead in the eyes.“There's only one meaning of this. It's possible. We've found the missing prince Yura”, Yakov said.Yuri stared at Yakov completely flabbergasted. The missing prince. The slow realisation set in. The crown, the emblem, the hideout all of it could only mean one thing ...OrYuri Plisetsky is a budding archeologist. He has everything he ever wanted but something was always missing. His first real field day he finds something that sets of a series of events that will change his life forever.





	1. The Missing Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Historical liberties have been taken. Though lots of references can be found.

Yuri woke up on a bright sunny morning 10 mins early before his alarm started ringing. He rushed to the bathroom and cleaned up quickly. Today was his day. Everything was going to be perfect. He finally had the opportunity of doing some field work. After four years of rigorous study he finally had the opportunity to do some field work. Sure he'd been on field lots of times. Yakov was a famous in his field after all. It gave him a free pass to bring his pupil along in excavations. But this time it was different. Yakov had promised he'd let Yuri actually work with him if he passed all his courses with high marks in the last exam. And hell if he was going to miss such an opportunity.

Yuri knew Yakov didn't offer such opportunities to just anyone. Yuri was at the top of his class, more skilled and experienced than his peers. It was the only reason Yakov took him on as an apprentice at  young age of 20. Most archeologists’ careers started at when they are well over in their 20s . Yuri knew he'd worked hard for this but he always felt something was missing. That he could have done more, should have some more. Work harder and be better than even his own self everyday.

He pushed his musings aside and gave himself a last look in the mirror before leaving. Yakov had told him to come at sharp 5 in the morning outside his house. Yakov was on time as he always was. Yuri unexpectedly reached before time in his excitement. Yakov gave him nothing more than a gruff cough of acknowledgement before motioning him to climb into his car.

_‘Typical of Yakov’, Yuri thought._

They drove on for three hours where Yakov drolled Yuri about the discipline and ethics as if he hadn't studied the very thing for years.

“I know Yakov. I know all this stop boring me”, Yuri exclaimed in annoyance.

“Don't forget all this in your excitement.”, Yakov huffed.

In Yakov's language it meant ‘don't mess this up. You won't get an opportunity like this again if you mess up’. Yakov really did care for him after all. He was just shitty at saying it the way normal people explain their feelings. He'd push Yuri to his limits and won't stop at anything but Yuri knew if he ever needed it Yakov was there for him.

They reached their destination by 8 in the morning. It was already busy out their. This was a recent site. Yav himself had started a excavation at the site and they found the beginnings of a  building's remains buried completely under the dirt which they supposed was some hideout .

Yuri followed Yakov right into the site where Yakov's acquaintances were waiting for him. The place was bustling with noise and commotion. Yuri recognized Celestino Cialdini, Josef Karpisek and Kanako Odagaki.

“Oh Mr. Feltsman you're here. We were thinking of starting from the right section.” , Celestino said as a greeting and just like that they were all again absorbed in a discussion regarding details.

Yuri was tasked with digging test pits in the right section. Soon his team had found out the best spots to start digging. It was a tedious task.

Yuri knew there was little chance he'd find something interesting.They started digging carefully. Brushing delicate objects. They worked vigorously for hours. The pit grew deeper and the sun rose steadily beating down on their backs. Yuri wiped the sweat off his brow. They found walls to the hideout. Yuri brushed the walls and collected samples for dating while someone took photos of the brick walls. The walls weren't sturdy. The brick wall ended halfway up. It looked like it collapsed in on itself before being buried under the dirt.

The sun beams illuminated their pit and a glint

Caught his eye. A piece of shiny metal buried in the ground. He paused. It might just be usual jewellery. Yuri was no expert in jewels but he was pretty sure that was no common jewel. It looked like a sapphire. He picked up his brush and brushed the dirt around it. It was definitely a ring.

_‘A ring encrusted with a sapphire. Must be some noble’, Yuri thought._

Yuru brushed some more dirt off when he saw something that made him freeze. The ring was actually on a skeletal finger protruding out of the soil.

A skeleton with a precious ring in a hideout. Yuri needed Yakov for this.

Yuri ran to Yakov. This was big. He could barely breathe in all the excitement.

“YAKOV!! “,Yuri shouted.

“I found something. Come quick.”

Now Yuri wasn't someone who got excited over little things. Yakov knew this and followed him immediately.

“What is it Yuri?” , Yakov asked once they reached back to Yuri's site.

“Look at that skeleton Yakov. With the ring “, Yuri said pointing at the ring.

Yakov examined it closely. The grim expression that crossed Yakov's face said he knew something. But he only ordered Yuri and his team to dig it out further. The more they uncovered the more Yakov looked like his suspicions were confirmed.

Finally the entire skeleton was uncovered. They all stood frozen. They uncovered a crown beside the skeleton. And a pendant around the skeleton's neck. Most of it was damaged. But the emblem on the pendant was clearly visible. And the crown of the Grand Prince clearly stated the obvious.

“Yakov what's going on? How the hell is this possible?”,Yuri exclaimed completely bewildered.

Yakov looked Yuri dead in the eyes.

“There's only one meaning of this. It's possible. We've found the missing prince Yura”, Yakov said.

Yuri stared at Yakov completely flabbergasted. The missing prince. The slow realisation set in. The crown, the emblem, the hideout all of it could only mean one thing.

This was the body of of the missing prince of Rus. Victor Nikiforov The Grand Prince of Moscow , Grand Prince of all Rus. Son of Vasili III Ivanovich and descendant of the House of Rurik, Heir to the throne of Rurik Dynasty.

  



	2. The Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri didn't want a pricely ghost. He got one anyway.

Yakov sent Yuri to their office to take the crown, the ring and the pendant to brush them carefully to be sent to the museum. They also found a wax seal stamp nearby with the Rus crest. It all confirmed their suspicion. It was indeed Victor Nikiforov.

Rus history was messy. Victor Nikiforov wasn't well known in history because of his short presence in the historical records. Also his records are distorted and overshadowed by his brother Ivan the Terrible who was crowned after the mysterious disappearance of Victor Nikiforov.

No one knew what happened to him. He last appeared in the Japanese history records as the Prince of Rus but no one knows why he's mentioned since the then Nippon known as the recluse nation and didn't have any kind of trade relations with the west. Their records show some negotiations with Rus drafted by Victor Nikiforov but no further evidence is found about those records after that. After that all traces of his existence disappear as if they forgot there even was such a prince.

'What was he doing all the way out of the country inside a hideout.Maybe we'll find some answers now’, Yuri thought.

Yuri was particularly interested in this prince. There was something he'd never told anybody. Victor Nikiforov was the reason he'd started working in this field in the first place. Yuri was already interested in the field. It started with Victor Nikiforov's sister. Mila Babicheva wasn't anyone well known. But she was the first person to search for the missing prince. Mila Babicheva was also the direct ancestor of the Plisetsky family. Little Yuri found this connection so interesting that he'd started seriously studying archeology and history.

Later on he gave up on the subject becoming more interested the different aspects of archeology. But here he was again in possession of the very artefacts which kick-started his passion.

Yuri examined the ring carefully. He had to admit it was beautiful. He picked it up to examine it. Along with the bright blue sapphire in the middle other precious stones adorned the band. On the inside there was a engraving of half a snowflake. It intrigued Yuri greatly.

'Why would you have a ring with half a snowflake?’, Yuri wondered.

‘It's a pair obviously.’, A voice rang out. And Yuri froze. Wasn't he alone? He looked around but there was nobody there. Yuri concluded he must be going crazy. He packed the ring and the crown in a bag and went back to search for Yakov. Yakov would want to know about the engraving on the inside. He might even know what it meant. From all that happened Yuri was sure about just one thing. It was a really weird day.

After meeting up with Yakov and after a lot of boring discussions Yuri reached home. He unlocked the door and entered his small apartment. His cat was perched on her usual spot on the couch. What was unusual was that she growled at him as soon as she saw him. Yuri was sure for the entire time he had her she'd never growled at him. He perched on the couch opposite to her. To his surprise she crawled over to him and settled in his lap and growled at the door.

He ignored her weird behaviour.

He went to his bedroom emptying the contents of his bag to search for his hair tie when a bag fell out from it. He'd forgotten to give the ring back to Yakov.

' I'll give it back tomorrow.’,he thought with a sigh.

Yuri couldn't sleep well that night. He kept waking up. He gave up on sleeping when he woke up the fifth time in the span of two hours.

He walked to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He didn't notice something was wrong right away. When he did notice he was so startled that he dropped the coffee in his hand. There was. Something… no someone sitting at the dining table. A ghost he imagined was sitting on his chair. And not any ghost. The ghost of the the Prince of Rus himself.

“Hi”, the ghost said. A bright dazzling smile blinded Yuri.

Yuri groaned. Of Course he'd be unlucky enough to be cursed with a ghost.

The ghost didn't mind his silence at all and instead took it as an encouragement to continue.

“Your name's Yuri isn't it!!! I heard someone calling you that today. I know a Yuuri too. Though he was Japanese. “

Yuri stared at him in horror wondering what he'd done wrong in his life to deserve such a cheerful ghost. Weren't ghosts supposed to be scary. Why did this one look like he was happy. He was so done with this shit. He marched right up to the him.

“Get off my chair.”, He demanded.

The ghost ignored him and kept on ranting about something.

“Ugh”, he groaned and settled in the other chair figuring this was the kind of p.

“Shut up will you. Why are you here?”, Yuri asked finally. He shouldn't talk to a prince like that but he was getting on his nerves. And he was dead anyway so Yuri figured it was alright.

The ghost however took this as an invitation to a conversation with him.

“Ah. Aren't you interested in me Yuri? You certainly were interested just a moment ago”, the ghost said flashing a smile at him. Yuri actually recoiled this time at the force of that smile.

“No. I don't care who you are. I was just doing my job. So you can leave.”, Yuri lied.

“But I can't go anywhere. You have my ring”, Victor said. His expression flickered for a brief second before the dazzling smile returned.

“Why do you have that ring anyway?” , Yuri questioned.

“Oh so you do care. How cute!!” The ghost exclaimed.

“I don't care one bit. Go to hell”,Yuri said storming off to his bedroom.

Yuri didn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about the ghost. Maybe he'd dreamed that stuff. He'll go out on the morning and discover there's no one there. He had no such luck.

He went out in the morning and there he was. The prince. The ghost was sitting on the couch this time. He looked rather pensive. Yuri decided he'll give the ring to Yakov and along with it the ghost he won't have to worry anymore.

Even if he wanted to get rid of him, Yuri couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. It was a mystery he'd pondered over for years and the answer was sitting right in front of him. He could just ask the right questions and he'd get the answers to exactly what happened first hand. But he knew exactly what the ghost would say to that. He was quite determined to embarrass him. Yuri wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of being right.

Yuri was indeed interested in how he died and why he disappeared but he wasn't going to let the ghost know he was right. He didn't understand why he was so intent on teasing Yuri anyway. Did he get ghost energy from it. Did he suck energy from Yuri's embarrassment!

He quickly pushed the thought aside. This was completely stupid. The ghost was going to Yakov along with the ring and he won't ever have to deal with him ever again.

He picked up his bag and sure enough the ghost followed him chatting amicably. Yuri didn't like it at all. He looked around to check if anyone could see the ghost. But no spared even a glance to the ghost who'd decided his job was to make Yuri's life hell with his relentless talking.

Yakov was at the office alone. Yuri handed him the ring without a word. Yakov accepted it and without even looking at him but Yuri was watching him intently. He wondered if Yakov would be able to see him. Yakov gave him no such indication.

“You're late. I expect you to stay late today. We have a lot of work to do.”, Yakov said.

Several days went by and Yuri couldn't stop thinking about Victor Nikiforov. Yakov didn't see the ghost nor did anybody else but Yuri could see him just fine. Was he going mad?! The prince stayed right where the ring was just as he'd told Yuri but every time Yuri passed by he tossed him a wink and tried his hardest to get a rise out if him.

“Why do you keep talking to me?” Yuri whisper yelled at him after checking no one was around.

“Because you're the only one that can see me apparently”, the ghost replied easily smiling at him.

Why the hell is that? And stop smiling for god's sake”, Yuri exclaimed. The ghost didn't stop smiling but he toned it down a bit.

“I am not aware as to why you're the only person who's able to see me.” ,the ghost said.

Another day passed and Yuri made a decision. He needed to know what happened with the Prince. He needed to get rid of him.

He barged into Yakov's office after all his work was done.

“I want to examine the ring.”, Yuri demanded. He was in no position to demand such a thing but he was ready to do his best to convince Yakov.

“Why? There's nothing to it. It's just a ring. The prince has a lot of jewelry. You should start with that. “,Yakov said.

But Yakov's answer suggested he wasn't completely against the idea and Yuri jumped at the opportunity.

“But I want the ring. Give the other stuff to someone else. “, Yuri said

Surprisingly Yakov agreed. He passed Yuri the key to it's case.

Yuri was preparing to argue for another hour before he expected Yakov to give up. He didn't really expect for Yakov to relent thos easily.

He wasn't going to complain if Yakov was feeling generous. He picked up the key and went to the case asap. The ghost was there hanging around the temporary display case. He was about to say something when he noticed Yuri was opening the case and shut up.

Yuri was surprised to notice he was quiet the whole time.

“What's this? Where are we going?” , the Prince asked excitedly.

“Back to my house. I need to talk to you”, Yuri admitted with reluctantly.

“Ah so that's it. Curiosity killed the cat now did it?!”, The ghost exclaimed.

“Yes. I admit. I am curious. So spill. I want to know everything.”, Yuri yelled at him.

“Impatient are we?”, The ghost teased and Yuri was about to retaliate when he continued.

“What exactly does everything mean? What do you want to know?”

“I want to know how you died and disappeared. I want to know what you were doing at the hideout.”, Yuri demanded.

“Alright then. It's a long story though. I hope you have time”, the ghost said as Yuri put the ring into his bag and started his journey home.

“I have all night. Now start speaking already.”, Yuri said impatiently.

“I guess it all started when I first met my Yuuri. You'd know him as the Prince Tokugawa Katsuki Yuuri. The only son of Shogun Tokugawa Katsuki Toshiya” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter takes us back to the 1600's. A flashback that tells us all about the two princes.


	3. With Hopes and Fears at Foil and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, who could wish a sweeter home, or better place to find? 
> 
> Than thus to love and live with thee, thou beautiful delight!  
> Than thus to live and love with thee the summer day and night!  
> The Earth itself, where thou hadst rest, would surely smile to see  
> Herself grow Eden once again, possest of Love and thee  
> \- John Clare (A World Of Love)
> 
> Prince Victor meets a beautiful stranger and finds himself falling in love. He doesn't know a night in town would change his life forevermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is from another one of John Clare's poems called "Love".

Life in Rus was boring. As the Grand Prince his life was certainly more exciting than any average citizen but that didn't mean that the court and the obligatory meetings he was forced to attend were fun. 

Victor watched as some minister from the council droned in about some policy they wanted to implement which would benefit no one except a few people. He was going to reject the proposal. But he couldn't do that without listening to the whole thing. His father gave him an approving look because even if he was utterly bored he was very good at pretending to be interested and charming people. It had always been one of his skills since he was the heir and was expected to be well versed in politics. 

When he finally managed to escape he sighed in relief. His father beckoned him over to his personal study. Victor followed him without a word. His father sat down in his high backed chair and Victor took a seat across him. 

“The Nihon convoy has arrived at Vladivostok. They'll be here by tomorrow evening. We need to be firm. If they refuse our marriage proposal for the Princess again we'll have to declare war. If me manage to sign this alliance Rus will become the first nation to get access to Nihon trade policies” 

Victor had always known that he'd have to marry for political advantage but he wasn't happy with his current prospects. Nihon was known for its reclusive status. They hadn't signed any trade agreements with any nation. His father though wanted Rus to conquer all the neighbouring nations. Securing trade rights with Japan and giving them access to Russia's resources meant they'd get to send spies in Japan through ships under the guise of trade. And eventually formulate a plan to capture it whole. Sure the Princess would oppose this. His father was quite sure that they'd be able to bend her to their will. Victor however wasn't so sure. He'd met Princess Mari a few times. To say he wasn't pleased with the meeting would be an understatement. The Princess was strong-willed and he was sure she would vehemently object to the demise of her home like this. But his father wouldn't listen to reason. He was adamant that if nothing else they'd have a good trade alliance out of this. 

There was one more thought that had been troubling him since his father had first proposed the scheme. Princess Mari and his own personalities were simply conflicting as far as he knew. He was guaranteed an unhappy marriage if the treaty ever came to pass. 

He pushed the thought aside. He knew no one cared about his personal grievance. No one even paid much heed to his political opinions. He was a figurehead at most and a pawn at worst. He sighed at his helplessness and noncommittally agreed with his father.

He left for his own chambers lost in his thoughts. He'd have to dress up tomorrow and seal his own doom with the Nihon Princess. He wondered if he'd ever find the happiness in his lonely life. He already felt estranged from his stepbrother. He truly cared only for his adopted sister Mila and his cousin Georgi, his attendant Chris and his uncle Yakov. These were the people who truly cared about him. 

He paused in front of the mirror once he was done freshening up. The Prince of Rus stared back at him. He couldn't help but feel as if the picture perfect Prince staring back at him from the mirror was an entirely different person from who he really was. It was just a s façade. A mask to be discarded at the end of the masquerade. With that though lingering in his conscience he left for the afternoon court session.

At night Victor threw his formal clothing on his bed as quick as he could. He called Chris to come in immediately. Chris knew him well enough to know it wasn't any emergency. 

“So what's the emergency today your highness”, Chris said as he entered Victor's private chamber. 

Chris was close enough to Victor that he called Victor by his given name when they weren't in royal company. However Chris always line to tease him as such when he was being particularly ridiculous in his demands.

“I need your clothes.”, Victor said already halfway through the process of shedding his clothes. 

“Oh your highness if you wanted me to discard ny clothes then you could at least do that yourself. “,came Chris’ sly response. Victor groaned as he thought about how he himself sounded.

“You know what I mean Chris!”,He said. 

“Bring me some of your regular clothes. I need to go out “, Victor explained.

“I need to go out one last time before they sign the alliance and seal my fate in a unhappy marriage with the Nihon Princess. I just want to be free one last time”, Victor sighed pausing in his frenzy to look out the window where the city was buzzing with life.

He didn't notice Chris leaving the room to bring the clothes he asked for. He was still standing there when when Chris returned and gently shook his shoulder to shake him out of his reverie.

Dressed as a commoner and having slipped out of the palace Victor walked the dirt road leading to the city market.

He was easily able to sneak out of the castle as the castle was busy preparing for the arrival of the guests the following day.

He felt light and carefree in his worn clothes. The weight of the royal garbs off his shoulders felt wonderful. The heavy cover of the trees parted as the road diverged into a large market road. The city was lively with joy and mirth filled with people. 

The summer months provided a warm dry atmosphere suitable for satisfying everyone's need to go out and enjoy the joys of life with their loved ones. Victor covered his silver hair and blended into the crowd. 

‘This one last time I'll be free. From tomorrow I'll submit myself to my father's wishes and the good of my country.’, he thought to himself as he slowed his pace. He would find out much later but that night was going to change his life forever in a way he'd never imagined.

 

Moscow was the capital city. It wasn't uncommon to find foreigners lost and asking for directions in unintelligible languages. So Victor wasn't surprised when he was stopped twice by strangers asking for directions.

“Excuse me. Could you please point me the way to the cathedral?”, The stranger requested. Victor turned around to answer when he saw the face of the foreign man standing in front of him. The man was definitely asian. He was doing a good job of hiding it and no one would have noticed but Victor was no commoner. He'd been acquainted with all different kinds of foreigners. The stranger's hands were clasped in front of him and figure tense as if resisting the urge to bow politely.His accent was distinctly Ryukyuan. Definitely Japanese. His clothes were ragged similar to Victor's own. 

But since the relations between Rus and Nihon were tense the people of nihon rarely visited Rus. And even less the capital. A lone commoner on the streets of Moscow. Victor was immediately suspicions. Was he a spy? Or a part of the royal entourage? 

“Ah Sorry do you not understand English!”,the man continued a little frustrated. 

“I'll leave you be. I'm sorry. Have a good day”,he said and was turning around when Victor came back to his senses.

“Oh. No wait. I do understand English. I was just surprised. Forgive me.” Victor said.

“You'll have to go straight from here and then turn right and go straight again. “

Victor decided he might was well stay with the man in case he was a spy.

“I was just going that way. I could walk you there”, he offered nonchalantly. 

The man in front of him flushed with embarrassment.

“That's very kind of you. Thank you.”

Victor found himself mesmerized by the warm brown eyes twinkling at him in the crowded streets.

They walked in a strangely comfortable silence until Victor couldn't stop himself from questioning him.

“What's your name? You don't look like you're from Rus.”, He asked. 

“Yuuri. And yes you're correct I'm not from around here.”, the man, Yuuri said. His voice was calm and no longer trembling. 

“I'm Victor. So are you here for sightseeing. I've never seen someone from Nihon here for sightseeing. “, Victor said pretending to be interested in a stall beside him. 

“Ah well you see I'm here for some business. And from the way you've recognized me I have an inkling that you know what business I here well. Isn't that correct?”, Yuuri said his eyes glinted sharply with promising determination that stunned Victor. He forced his face to remain void of any emotion as he tried to salvage the conversation. 

“Oh you've caught me. I'm only guessing why you're here. There's no way for me to know for sure. “,He said airily. Victor knew he should be alert, he was with an enemy. But he felt strangely light. Dressed as a commoner, walking in the crowded market idly with a beautiful man felt oddly right even though it wasn't anything he was used to doing regularly.

“Do you work at the palace?”,Yuuri said with a laugh. He too it seemed felt the mirth in the air lingering in the atmosphere. Victor couldn't stop staring at that stupid crinkle that appeared at the corner of his eyes as he laughed

“You could say that. “, he replied ambiguously. He couldn't disclose his identity no matter what. 

“So you're here with the Nihon royal. Am I correct?”,Victor asked.

“You could say that”, Yuuri said mirroring Victor's words which earned him a snort from Victor.

Yuuri didn't bring up the topic of who they were again and neither did Victor. 

They visited the St. Basil's Cathedral with Victor acting as a guide. Yuuri was shy and quiet in the beginning but as more time passed he told Victor about him a little. He spoke about his dog and Victor told him about his beloved poodle Makkachin. He spoke about his favourite food and told Victor how his mother was the only person who got it right. 

The night sky turned darker each second and Victor found himself hanging on to each one. He wanted to keep listening to Yuuri's voice. It seemed Yuuri was just as conflicted as he was on the matter.

In the end Yuuri was the first one to bring up their impending separation.

“I think it's time for me to go back. “ He said forlornly.

“But I don't want to leave yet. Is there any place we can go? I think I still have some time before I have to go back” Yuuri said but seemed to second guess himself the next moment.

“Nevermind. I've kept you for long enough. I know you must have somewhere to go”

Victor chuckled at his rambling and stopped him before he could go on any longer. 

“I don't want to go back any more than you do. I haven't enjoyed my time out this much in years. Where do you like to go. “,Victor asked him. 

Yuuri seemed relieved now that he knew he wasn't burdening Victor with his company.

“Take me someplace quiet Victor.”,Yuuri said. His voice was soft and warm but his eyes were glinting with determination.

Victor stared at him for a few moments before taking his hand and started walking towards the a hidden dirt road which lead to a clearing.

He sat down on the wild grass that covered the clearing and beckoned Yuuri over to sit beside him. He took Yuuri's hand in his when he settled down beside Victor. 

“Is this place quiet enough?”, Victor asked him.

“Yeah. It feel nice here; away from the noise. Just the two of us”, Yuuri said closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

“Why Yuuri what do you plan to do with me?”, Victor teased. 

The effect was immediate. Yuuri face reddened in an instant. 

“V-Victor. There's nothing like that. I j-just wanted some quiet.”,he stuttered. Victor laughed and assured him he wasn't being serious.

Silence enveloped then again as they breathed in the fragrant air of spring. Victor gazed at his companion once again. He looked beautiful in the moonlight.

“Do you enjoy star watching?” ,Yuuri asked him and they spent the next hour pointing out the constellations they knew in the sky. Victor never wanted that night to end.

Out of the blue Yuuri asked him, “What do you think of the relations between Nihon and Rus?” 

He heard himself gasp sharply before he recovered and considered the question seriously.

“I hate it. The conflict is really unnecessary. A good alliance will benefit both Rus and Nihon. This conflict can only lead to war and war will be damaging to both countries.”, Victor said finally.

“I think that too. A war will be too high a price to pay for such a trivial conflict.”, Yuuri said.

“Why can't everyone agree to that! They just know how to squabble over internal affairs and demand war over every other country”, Victor exclaimed. He realized he shouldn't have said so much to a person who was practically a enemy but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. Rus was doomed anyway if they declared war on Nihon.

Yuuri looked like he was thinking over something before a low chuckle escaped his lips. 

“You're now a common worker at the palace are you? Workers don't know this kind of stuff.”, He said.

“ I'm not. But you're not what you say either. So I guess between us it doesn't matter”, Victor said.

“You've got that right.”, Yuuri said and he took Victor's hand in his. Victor startled at the contact a little but relaxed after a while. 

“I'll do whatever I can to stop this war. That's why I was out here in the market tonight to think over what I can do. Staying cooped up wasn't helping. I get anxious easily”, Yuuri said.

“We should meet again. We'll figure this out. I want to do something too. I've been idle too long. It's been a long time since I did something good for Rus.”, Victor admitted surprised at how true the words were. 

He was too busy being a perfect son to his father, a perfect prince to the ministers that he'd forgotten what his duty was to Rus. Talking to Yuuri had reminded him that he should be doing something instead of sitting around waiting for the ministers and his father to destroy his homeland.

“How about we meet here? Same place. At this time.”, Yuuri asked.

“No. Meet me outside the palace. I'm sure the palace guards wouldn't let any of you leave in the middle of the night alone. Besides I know how to sneak out of the palace. We'll meet outside the main hall. You'll see tomorrow where it is”, Victor said. 

He knew he was supposed to be careful about his identity but Yuuri was going to find out exactly who he was tomorrow. He couldn't exactly keep it a secret. So it hardly mattered.

“Okay. “, Yuuri said smiling at him. 

Victor sighed.

“ I suppose we should leave now. It's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow Yuuri.”, He said before getting up.

“Goodbye. Have a good night.”, Yuuri said getting up as well. Victor hesitated for a moment.

“Yuuri… I need you to promise something. After tomorrow… no matter what happens tomorrow please don't forget tonight. Don't forget who I am Yuuri. Please. It's been a long time since I've let anyone see me as a person. “, Victor confided.

“I promise”,Yuuri replied without a moment's hesitation and Victor's heart warmed.

“Thank you. Have a good night. “He said before finally making his way home. 

Victor climbed through his window to his room quietly thinking about Yuuri all the time. He'd never met someone like Yuuri. Even in such a short span he'd learned of how big his heart was, how he cared for his country and his family, how Yuuri loved food, how his eyes crinkled when he laughed. Victor couldn't stop thinking about him. And he finally drifted off to sleep with Yuuri in his thoughts still.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Palace](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Kremlin_Palace#/media/File%3AGrand_Kremlin_Palace%2C_Moscow.jpg)
> 
> [Tokugawa Crest](https://www.google.com/search?q=tokugawa+crest&oq=tokugawa+cres&aqs=chrome.1.69i57j0j69i60.7805j0j9&client=ms-android-huawei&sourceid=chrome-mobile&ie=UTF-8#imgrc=YutMqovQCnCu4M:)
> 
> [St. Basil's Cathedral](https://www.google.com/search?q=st+basil%27s+cathedral&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=imbvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwir-4CSmr_gAhVKpo8KHfbVChgQ_AUoAXoECA4QAQ&biw=360&bih=600#imgrc=yHxWKuLXYxEekM)
> 
> I know Victor should recognise Yuuri as the Prince of Nihon but Yuuri's quite shy and has never showed his face in public. Also as the second Prince he's not usually involved in meetings between the two countries either. In the same way Yuuri has never actually seen Victor. Hope you liked the chapter.  
> In next chapter-Yuuri and Victor meet again. This time as the Princes'of their respective countries.


	4. Unfolding the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a lot to talk about

Victor never really slept that night. He was stuck in the memories of that wonderful night. It was so surreal, meeting someone who’s soul called out to him. He almost felt like it was a dream. He kept glancing out the windows till the first rays of dawn graced the dark skies. He finally got up. He had to go back to his life again at some point. He remembered the Nihon convoy was arriving today at the palace which meant his peaceful moments were over. 

He cleaned up and made himself presentable as the grand Prince and donned on his best fake charming smile. Once he was satisfied with himself he left the safety of his quarters.

He wasn’t really interested in talking about the diplomatic relations between Rus and Nihon as by this point it was merely a formality. Rus was all set to capture and rule Nihon. He was sure even the people of Nihon were aware of this which explained their absolute refusal to offer trading rights.

He entered the throne room where they would be greeting the guests in hopes of finding his father. His father noticed his arrival as soon as the doors opened and roped him into the most boring conversation about etiquettes and their further plans. 

The only thing Victor was excited about was meeting Yuuri again. He’d promised Victor an audience but Victor wasn’t sure if he would be granted one after today. He knew Yuuri would be arriving as a part of the Nihon escorts. He wasn’t sure how Yuuri would react to the information that he was the Prince. Surely he would hate the Prince trying to force their princess into a unwilling marriage.

He felt ridiculous all of a sudden. He didn’t even know this man. He could be a spy for all Victor knew but he couldn’t help but feel giddy when he thought about Yuuri. 

A knock on the door interrupted his father’s rant. Chris came in barging through the door.

“They’re here.”, He said breathlessly.

Victor followed his father to the gates to welcome the party. The gates opened and in came the Toshiya Katsuki. Victor had met the man a few times. Unlike his daughter he was quite amiable. He was followed by his wife and daughter. And there he was behind them Yuuri. Victor couldn’t process what he was seeing. The Yuuri he saw yesterday in the ragged clothes was not the one who’d entered. The most distant possibility surfaced in his mind and he cursed his luck. He kept his eyes trained on Yuuri’s face and found Yuuri’s stunned face staring at him in a similar fashion. Toshiya Katsuki bowed his head in a polite gesture of greeting suitable to his station. His father inclined his head in a similar greeting.

“Welcome to Moscow. I hope you’re enjoying Rus so far. “, his father’s fake cheery voice rang out. Victor suspected he got his fake smiles from his father. He couldn’t take his eyes of Yuuri.

“We are.”, Said the man. As they came closer he introduced all of them and confirmed the worst of his suspicions. 

“You’ve met my wife and my daughter I’m sure. Let me introduce you to my son. Katsuki Yuuri.”

Yuuri inclined his head in greeting not unlike his father. He was quietly pleased to see that Yuuri’s eyes never left him. 

“My attendants will lead you to your quarters. We’ll meet in the afternoon for the meeting.”, His father said. Victor kept watching as they disappeared into the long hallways of the palace. 

“VICTOR!!”, his father bellowed interrupting his musings.

“ Have you forgotten your manners. You’re a Prince. It’s your duty to greet the guests. This is not a time to get lost in your thoughts.”

Victor ignored him as he always did. His father had never really liked him. Nothing really changed. 

Victor’s thoughts were tumbling over themselves as the wandered back to his rooms. This revelation certainly complicated things. He’d never have guessed he’d meet the prince on a whirlwind of a night before the negotiations.What did Yuuri feel about him being the prince? What did he think of Yuuri being the prince? Did Yuuri still want to meet him? Victor certainly did. He styled his hair again for the actual meeting. This afternoon they would discuss the negotiations. The talks were expected to go on for a week at the least. He sighed and decided to look into some official documents he needed to review. 

He had to do this no matter how he felt about it. His father wasn’t going to allow him to get out of this meeting for sure. 

There was furious knocking on the door suddenly and Victor sat up straight in a second by force of habit.

“Come in.”

His little sister Mila came in barging through the door with Makkachin and they both tackled him into a hug. While Makkachin attacked his legs Mila straight up jumped up into his arms. She was getting heavier but Victor was still strong enough to hold up a eight year old.Mila was anyway on the smaller side of the scale.

“I missed you so much, Vitya.”, she exclaimed. Mila had been travelling to their neighbouring city for a short visit. It wasn’t much but it still helped in maintaining a good relationship within their own territories. As a plus Mila got to meet her friend Sara, neighbouring princess. That was mostly the reason why Victor had suggested the idea in the first place. 

“I missed you too.”, he said smiling genuinely. 

He set her down on his bed while he continued his work while Mila excitedly told him about her week jumping around on his bed making her bright red hair fly everywhere. Her blue eyes so similar to his own sparkled with joy. He felt his worries about the war melt away for the moment. Her joy was contagious and soon he gave up on working and listened to her with just as much enthusiasm. They were forced to stop when Chris came in to tell him it was time for the meeting. 

He bade Mila goodbye and asked Chris to escort her and Makkachin to Mila’s room while he went up to the  meeting office in the palace. 

Victor’s father was already sitting at the head of the table and so were the Katsukis. He took a seat beside his father as his eyes found Yuuri again. Yuuri apparently was trying very hard to avoid his gaze. Victor felt dejected at the sudden rejection now that the shock of seeing each other had worn off Victor too avoided his eyes. Maybe Victor was naive for thinking he could make a friend.

They waited for a few minutes for all their important ministers to arrive. When they were all in the room the heavy wooden door was shut and locked. The meeting was supposed to be top secret and only those with high clearance knew what it was about. 

“ Let us begin the meeting. I’ll go straight to the point.”, His father began.

“ Rus and Nihon have always been on the verge of a war. Now more than ever. I propose an alliance due in such a critical time. I speak for the benefit of the people of both the countries.” Victor knew exactly what his father was up to and he didn’t like it one bit.

“ I believe the hostility is only one sided and we’ve never suggested war in any circumstance. Nor do we believe any good will come out of an alliance. Nihon is fully capable of standing no it’s own. We do not wish for war. A peace agreement seems more appropriate than a alliance treaty.”, Toshiya Katsuki uttered in  a clam steady voice. 

Victor could feel his father was fuming internally though he kept on smiling amiably. 

“Hear me out. What I propose is far greater than an alliance. It’ll benefit our lands in the years to come as well. “ 

The Katsuiks looked reasonably skeptical. When they didn’t say anything his father continued. Victor knew what was coming next and he desperately didn’t want to hear it.

“My son here is in the prime of his youth. I was in the process of finding him a suitable partner and I believe he’ll serve as a excellent match politically to your daughter Princess Mari.”

The shocked gasps Victor expected were absent. Toshiya just looked grim. 

They'd expected this, Victor thought.

“Thus hasn't been a topic of common knowledge but I believe it's time to disclose this information. Princess Mari has been engaged to the person of her choice and we're not in the business of using our children for alliances. “, the man said. The clear tension in his voice seeped into the atmosphere making Victor uncomfortable. Victor certainly didn't expect this. His father apparently did because he continued unfazed.

“I'm sure it can be arranged to cut off such insignificant ties. A marriage alliance with Rus will surely benefit Nihon. I'm offering military assistance as well as a trade agreement. And I assure you the Princess won't find anything lacking with a match to a prestigious house as ours.”

“The Princess is not negotiable. We're here for peace discussions. The meeting should proceed as such. “, He thundered. 

“Well then I can't offer the military protection. And I certainly can't stop the war. My people demand blood to be shed and I plan to deliver. We are not someone you want to make enemies with I'm sure

If there's no alliance I demand a share of your land. Rus is eager on the expansion policy”

“The most we are willing to offer is safe passage through our waters and a peaceful relation with the neighbouring nations. We'll even offer mutual military assistance agreement. Nihon’s army you'll find is a asset you might appreciate the. However the land of Nihon stays in Nihon. “

The two of them went on arguing for hours on the end with no real conclusions. His father kept trying to get him to agree to the marriage while he kept refusing the offers for peace by the other. After a 6 hours long meeting and nothing but disappointment as the answer, Victor requested to have dinner alone. 

He took Makkachin with him to his room and fed most of his dinner to her. He wasn't that hungry.

He hadn't said much during the entire meeting. He was sure his father was disappointed. He was sure to get a earful for that. Victor however wasn't interested at all in having any part in the downfall of Nihon. He could tell they were good people. Unlike his father. Why did he have to be born in Rus. That too as a royal. He'd give anything to be a simple man. As a Prince his life had no meaning nor did he have any purpose. 

He was so lost in his musings he almost forgot about meeting Yuuri. He rushed out if his room stealthily to the front of the palace. There was one place where the guards wouldn't see them. Would the man even come ? Victor wasn't sure. How could he be after all that had happened! But he still wasn't going to give up. If there was a tiniest chance that Yuuri would come then he wanted to take that chance. He wanted to know if Yuuro really wanted to stop the war or if he was being played. He wanted one last chance to fix this. And he didn't want to be late for something this important to him.

He collided into someone in the dark hall. He got up rushing to go again. When he heard the voice he'd been yearning for since the day before.

“Victor… is that you?” ,Yuuri Katsuki was sprawled out on the floor in front of him. Victor immediately sobered up.

“You… you really came. I didn't think you would” 

Victor stared at him not really comprehending what he wanted to say.

“We need to talk. “ , Victor said.

“Yes we do.”,Yuuri said.

“Not here though” 

“You're right. “ Yuuri huffed in agreement. 

“Take me someplace quiet Victor. Somewhere just the two of us can talk.”,Yuuri said a smile teasing his lips for a brief second.

Victor held out his had for him to take and grinned back at him in return. 

They really did have a lot to talk about. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Next chapter- Victor and Yuuri talk. About everything. And Victor finds his life is about to change drastically.


	5. Words Born Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is falling for Yuuri. He isn't ready to admit it nor is he ready to stop falling. He just wishes everything was as easy as falling for Yuuri.  
> Or  
> Victor and Yuuri's relationship deepens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy.😀

The morning sunlight filtered through the curtains lighting up the entire room. The gentle breeze flowing through the window ruffled Victor stood bent over his desk pondering over the small piece of paper in front of him. His hand was covered in various ink stains from his previous attempts at finishing the letter. 

He threw off the latest piece in the bin as well and decided to put off writing it until he’d thought over what he wanted to write. 

Victor wasn’t really used to writing personal letters. Ever since that fateful visit of the katsuki’s he’d been steadily conversing with Prince Yuuri with as many letters as they could manage. 

They met in person as much as they could in the duration of their stay. But there just wasn’t enough time for Victor to get to know Yuuri. It had really started with a formal letter. A simple way of communication for discussing their plans as they were still very much invested in ending this hassle once and for all. Victor opened his drawer and studied Yuuri’s latest letter. The envelope enclosing the letter was a simple blue colour with floral designs. ‘To Dear Victor’ the words were placed at the centre of the envelope in elegant loopy script. The words brought a small smile to his face. 

However what had Victor intrigued was the letter enclosed within it. The words encompassed all that Yuuri was. The writing was teeming with life and energy that Yuuri seemed to be filled with. A little shy and a little anxious as the words seamlessly flowed from hesitant to quirky and cocky. The script itself was nothing like the elegance showcased on the outside instead it was scribbled at times and and downright messy but still curvy and with long strokes finishing every line and Victor was enchanted. 

Somewhere along the line of long formal letters the formal coldness had blossomed into a fond warmth like the cherry blossoms Yuuri talked about. Somewhere along the way Yuuri had opened up his heart to him and Victor wasn’t sure how to respond in kind.He didn't really understand what Yuuri thought of him. He wasn’t sure who Yuuri wanted him to be. He wasn't sure who he wanted to be to Yuuri. 

His own feelings aside their plan to stop the war was progressing heavily. The details they had ironed out over the course of four months seemed unimaginably complicated. Victor felt as if he was planning a coup when in fact he was trying to stop the one his father was planning. 

Victor sighed and turned back to his letter and started writing.

 

_ Dear Yuuri _

_ It pleases me immensely to know the trade conditions in Nihon are improving. It favours our arrangement that Rus and Nihon are on a equal standing in the trading grounds. We will surely continue to monitor the condition and work towards our goal. I've already started playing subtle hints towards our scheme into my conversations with father. Hopefully I'll be able to convince him soon. _

_ It pleases me even more to know you and your family are hale and hearty. I'm quite enchanted with the latest photograph of little Vicchan. Makka shares my opinion that they should make an acquaintance as soon as possible. I regret that circumstances would not allow such a gathering.  _

_ Things are quiet around here. To be frank all the days are dull and I can barely tell them apart. Your letters and our conversations have brought new vibrant shades to my days and I wish we could talk in person all the time. In this little time that we've known each other, forgive my forwardness, I can't help but feel you've become quite dear to me. More so than anyone before.  _

_ I can hardly name these emotions. I'm all the more interested to know what you feel and what you desire. I'd like it if you tell me what you want me to be. A father figure, a brother, your lover?! I'd fuflill any role you wish me to fill. I'd gladly be by your side nevertheless. It is my sincere hope you feel the same.  _

_ I'll be waiting for your reply eagerly.  _

_ Yours lovingly _

_ Victor Nikiforov _

 

Just as Victor was finishing off of the letter there was a knock on the door of his chambers. Chris entered before he could reply.

"Are you done lover boy or should I wait a few more days for you to finish your letter.", Chris  

"You could at least pretend to respect my privacy. I am a prince.", Victor huffed.

"And yes I have finished the letter. Just let me seal it. "Victor continued.

"You know the usual. No one knows who I'm writing to. Make sure no one catches it or reads it. Officially you're carrying trade orders and orders of some items personally requested by me."

"Yes. Yes. I know everything. Don't worry. I've been doing this for months now. " ,Chris said.

"I just want to be safe", Victor sighed. And poured the heated wax over the envelope.

"I know.",Chris said oddly quiet. Victor had a feeling he had more to say. 

"You know, you've been a lot happier since Prince Yuuri came along.", Chris muttered thoughtfully.

Victor glanced out the window quietly for a moment contemplating. Chris watched as the his blue eyes sparkled with unbridled joy.

"Yes… Yes I am. I'm happier than I've ever been.",Victor smiled.

Victor turned towards Chris. 

"Things haven't been stale for even one moment ever since he arrived. Every single moment is exciting and challenging. For the first time I'm doing something for my kingdom. For the first time in a long time I'm my own person and not someone my father wishes me to be. I'm so happy Chris.

And I know no matter how this ends. No matter what waits for me at the end of this path I'll be happy. I'll be me." Victor said.

Chris chuckled. 

"I'm glad you're happy. You haven't been in a long time. You deserve this.", Chris said accepting the letter. 

Makkachin came bounding into the room just before Chris closed the door behind him. Victor took her front paws in his hands. 

"Makka. I'm so happy."he sang twirling her and dancing around the room. She was just as used to his antics and followed immediately.

"Soon we'll be able to go see Yuuri. You remember Yuuri right?" Makkachin barked emthusiticaly in acknowledgement. 

"We'll go to Nihon and see Yuuri's home. Thr hot springs and the cherry blossoms amd ninja castles. And we'll get to meet Vicchan. It's going to be so much fun."Victor beamed at her. 

He hadn't had fun in a long time and Victor was longing for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it's so short.  
> Next time- Victor goes to Nihon. The plan is finally in motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Refrences-  
> [The Ring](https://www.google.com/search?q=sapphire+rings&tbm=isch&chips=q:sapphire+rings,g_1:gold:-vplxn3KdZM%3D&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=isnv&hl=en&ved=2ahUKEwiQ3Ne7jNzfAhVDcH0KHUOeCusQ4lZ6BAgBEBY&biw=360&bih=600#imgrc=diu1h9zlVmRILM)
> 
> [Rurik Dynasty Family Tree](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rurik_dynasty#/media/File%3ARuriks.jpg)
> 
> [Symbol on the Pendant- Coat of Arms](https://www.google.com/search?q=ivan+the+great+crest&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=imnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwiHtOfWkNzfAhUhSY8KHduwAH8Q_AUoAXoECA0QAQ&biw=360&bih=600&dpr=3#imgrc=BrB0Ucv60kNqWM)
> 
> [The Crown](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Imperial_Crown_of_Russia#/media/File%3AImperial_Crown_of_Russia_\(copy_by_Smolensk_Diamonds_company%2C_2012\)_-_photo_by_Shakko_01.JPG)


End file.
